


Blindfolded

by Icypearls



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypearls/pseuds/Icypearls
Summary: Sheena leads a blindfolded Pearl through the forest.





	

Pearl was on high alert. Sheena had her hands, leading her through a wooded area. She would tell Pearl when to step over something, or when to duck, sometimes pulling her close, but she wouldn’t let Pearl untie the thick cloth wrapped around her eyes. 

Not being able to see made Pearl tense. She listened to every snap of a twig, every crunch of a leaf. She smelled the change from salty ocean air to the thick earthy tones of the forest. They had been walking for approximately an hour since leaving the beach house when they stopped. Pearl’s hand reached for the blindfold, only to be gently pushed away. “No yet, sweetheart,” Sheena said. 

So Pearl was left, standing still in the middle of the forest, unable to see as Sheena walked a few steps away. She heard metal hitting stone, then Sheena mumbling to herself. A thump and a whispered curse. “Sheena, can I open my eyes yet?”

When she replied, her voice was labored. “No, just give me a sec.” So Pearl waited some more. She heard it before she felt it, the small pattering of raindrops hitting the leaves of the trees. The first drop hit directly on her gem. She shifted, moving her head around despite not being able to see. Hurried footsteps shuffled through fallen leaves and clutched Pearl’s hands. “We’re just going to walk a few steps forward, okay,” Sheena said. Pearl wrapped her hands around Sheena’s warmth, nodding. “Okay, you’re going to have to bend down a lot,” Sheena said, putting her hand on Pearl’s head, the soft pressure letting her know to go lower. “Okay, good. Forward, slowly, okay.” And so she did, until Sheena tightened her grip on Pearl’s hand. “Stop. You can stand.”

Sheena put her hands on either side of Pearl’s face. They were warm, and a little wet from the rain. “Can I kiss you?”

“What about the blind fold?”

Sheena’s hand trailed gently up, a finger running along the edge of it. “Maybe leave it on?”

Pearl breathed in deeply before nodding. “Okay.”

She heard Sheena take a breath, pulling her forward slightly as a hand moved to her waist. Their lips touched, and Pearl wrapped her arms around Sheena, holding her close. It wasn’t that she kept her eyes open when she kissed normally, but somehow being unable to was different. She noticed the light floral scent of Sheena’s hair at every small movement, the feel of Sheena’s skin on hers, every breath and heartbeat Sheena had. 

All too soon, Sheena pulled away. Pearl was left leaning slightly forward, her lips pulling upward into a grin. Sheena giggled, and Pearl longed to hear it again. The softness of Sheena’s finger tips on her cheeks startled her. “Okay, this can go now.” Together, they pulled the blindfold off. 

The first thing Pearl noticed, of course, was Sheena, her pink hair frizzing from the rain, her shirt splattered with water droplets and mud. Next was the light. Most was coming from a flickering fire nearby, where a small pot of soup was just starting to bubble, filling the room with its rich scent. Then there was the room itself. Hard, natural rock walls surrounded them, the only exit from the shallow cave the entrance they were standing in front of, the fading sunlight doing little to help their vision. Sheena smiled, taking Pearl’s hand. “The others will be here soon, but I thought it would be nice if we could have some us time, too.”

Pearl spotted a nest of blankets and pillows, smiling. She pulled Sheena along, sitting directly in the middle. “This is very nice,” she said. The nest was more than large enough to host herself and Sheena, as well as Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven. She leaned over, her fingers lightly tracing Sheena’s jaw line. The leaned inward, lips meeting again, and Pearl relished in being able to see Sheena every time she pulled away.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt/request from reo-coquelicot on tumblr. The prompt was mysterypearl and "Can I open my eyes yet?". I hope I did it justice. As always, let me know your thoughts.


End file.
